pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM038: Mimikyu Unmasked!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Pose |songs =Under The Alolan Sun |b1 =Normalium Z Dream.png |b2 =Electrium Z Dream.png |b3 =Grassium Z Dream.png |b4 =Rockium Z Dream.png |local = |major =Ash's Lycanroc knows Continental Crush. |prev =SM037: Rising from the Ruins! |prevnum =SM037 |next =SM039: Mallow and the Forest Teacher! |nextnum =SM039 |guest = |machars =Ash, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow |rchars =Professor Kukui, Jessie, James, Giovanni (fantasy) |michars =Citizens |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Rotom Pokédex, Ash's Lycanroc (Dusk Form), Jessie's Wobbuffet, Jessie's Mimikyu, Lillie's Vulpix (Alolan), Sophocles' Togedemaru, Lana's Popplio, Kiawe's Charizard, Kiawe's Turtonator, Mallow's Steenee, Bewear, Murkrow (multiple), Vulpix (Trainer's; Alolan), Lycanroc (Midday and Midnight Form; images) }} is the 38th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Today, with the objective of capturing Pikachu, Team Rocket and Ash face off in a battle. With the loss in the battle, Jessie and Mimikyu get separated from the others. Episode Plot On the way to the Pokémon School, Ash is in a hurry, along with Pikachu and his newly evolved Lycanroc. They are greeted by Mallow and Kiawe. Ash wishes to test the Z-Move by using the Rockium-Z Crystal given by Olivia. Kiawe promises to face him until Pikachu is captured by Team Rocket, inside an electric-proof flying case. Ash decides to test the Rockium Z on Team Rocket, who notice the odd-looking Lycanroc. Since James sees there is no image in his book about the Dusk Lycanroc, Jessie realizes that Lycanroc's Dusk Form is rare, intending on catching it. She sends Mimikyu to capture it, but Mimikyu is very focused on Pikachu, due to its strong hatred towards it. Ash passes the Z-Power onto Lycanroc, who uses Continental Crush. However, instead of executing it, Lycanroc's Continental Crush shatters in failure. Team Rocket is surprised by the turn of events, though Jessie still wishes to take the chance. Kiawe sends Turtonator, who blasts Team Rocket off immediately with Inferno Overdrive, and Pikachu is released. Team Rocket blasts off, but suddenly realize Bewear has not arrived yet. The trio is terrified, and Jessie and Mimikyu get separated from others, and fall on a large Pikachu balloon. She searches for others, and sees Mimikyu is with her. However, Mimikyu has its cloth was torn, making Jessie horrified upon seeing her Pokémon's true face. Jessie remembers about how Meowth explained about Mimikyu, whose inside is a horrible world that can pull one into it, preventing escape from it. Jessie tries to call Mimikyu back to its Poké Ball, but Mimikyu does not return to her Luxury Ball. Mimikyu tries to push its head back, but fails. Instead, Jessie buys some malasada to help Mimikyu return back to its ball. As she reaches the malasada, three Murkrow steal and fly off with the food. Jessie is furious at the turn of events, but has an idea with the paper bag. As she puts the paper bag on Mimikyu, Jessie decides to throw away the cloth. Mimikyu refuses, and takes the cloth back. Since Mimikyu hates Pikachu, Jessie thinks it is time for Mimikyu to get a new cloth; she grabs it by its tail and walks away. At the forest, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet are searching for Jessie and Mimikyu. Meowth realizes they were passing by a shopping mall, and James noticed this is where she fell off with Mimikyu. Thinking Jessie is there to spend all their budget, Meowth, James and Wobbuffet run off there to stop her. At a store, Jessie is excited to shop some clothes, and thinks how it was a long time since she came here. She reminds herself she should buy something for Mimikyu, but tries on some dresses and hat. Having new clothes, she drags Mimikyu, who tries on some wigs and other things. Mimikyu becomes enraged, and slams the clothes away, putting on the paper bag and running off. At the school, Ash practices with his Lycanroc to master its Z-Move the Continental Crush, which is still unsuccessful. Both Lana and Mallow are cheering on both Ash and Lycanroc to do their best as Kiawe remarks about Lycanroc's pose during the execution of its Z-Move. Lillie explains to them about the Z-Moves where it relies on trust on both a Trainer and a Pokémon, though Sophocles thinks that should mean Lycanroc would not fail. Professor Kukui arrives, informing Ash that Lycanroc, after evolving, actually has too much power that it cannot control. Lillie thinks that Lycanroc actually tries too hard to use the Z-Move that it fails. Instead, Kukui suggests Ash should practice with Lycanroc to use basic attacks. Ash gladly agrees to train as both Kiawe and Sophocles decide to help him. Professor Kukui also tells them that their afternoon class is about the Pokémon moves, making Ash glad to get ready to train Lycanroc, who barks in agreement. Back at the shopping mall, Jessie is exhausted, though she did manage to find Mimikyu. She decides to buy the malasada, and tells Mimikyu to cool down, who becomes angry. Since Jessie overspent the money for shopping, she buys one malasada. Mimikyu has its attention on the giant Pikachu balloon, and tries to attack. Jessie stops it, and Mimikyu sees two children playing with the balloon. Mimikyu calms down, and Jessie takes its cloth to fix it later-on. She feels Mimikyu finds it important to dress like Pikachu, while the three Murkrow glare the malasada. Later on, Ash trains Lycanroc relentlessly by using Rock Throw on Kiawe's Turtonator. Lycanroc becomes tired, though Ash tells that it needs one more push to control its power. Lana has Popplio use Aqua Jet as Steenee takes hold on Popplio's move similar to a wakeboard. Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles are watching this, and Togedemaru falls into the water and happily floats. Jessie has completed sewing Mimikyu's costume in her own effort, as she gives it back to Mimikyu. When Jessie gives Mimikyu some malasada, the Murkrow snatch the food, and Mimikyu's costume, too. Jessie pursues the Murkow, and climbs up a tree to reach the roof, where the Murkrow are. Mimikyu watches as Jessie snatches back the malasada and Mimikyu's costume. James and Meowth have arrived to the mall. They don't see Wobbuffet, and James jokes about "which Wobbuffet", who arrives to them. Meowth is displeased by the joke, but James thinks Jessie would explosively laugh. Suddenly, they hear an explosion, and think Jessie did laugh that much, and go to find out. They find Jessie landed on the floating Pikachu, and is joined by Mimikyu. She shares the malasada to Mimikyu and gives its cloth back, making it touched by the effort she put. She and Mimikyu and taunt the three Murkrow, who return with a flock of them. Mimikyu shatters the paper bag and enters its cloth, making Meowth overwhelmed to see its form. Again, Meowth comes to a dark corridor, and goes through an exit, to a flowery field. While Meowth, in truth, is unconscious, Mimikyu faces the Murkrow. As the Murkrow use Supersonic, the latter dodges the move and knocks them with Wood Hammer. The attack causes Murkrow to retreat, and Jessie meets up with James. They wake Meowth up, who dreamed of being pet by the boss. Jessie feels unbeatable with Mimikyu on her side, and runs off to face the twerps. Jessie and Mimikyu confront Ash and Lycanroc, the former noting they are confident to battle twice in one day. Jessie turns around and sees James, Meowth and Wobbuffet supporting her, from a safe distance. Mimikyu manages to dodge Lycanroc's Rock Throw, and uses Wood Hammer, but instead of Lycanroc, it attacks Pikachu. Jessie is displeased, and grabs Mimikyu away. Ash uses the Z-Ring to have Lycanroc's Continental Crush attack Team Rocket. Jessie muses they would use that "failed move" once more. This time, Lycanroc successfully executes the move, causing Team Rocket to blast off. This time, Bewear runs and catches Team Rocket on time and quickly dashes away. Rotom and others congratulate both Ash and Lycanroc for their training effort. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Murkrow (JP), Dusk Lycanroc (US) *The Poké Question segment is hosted by Jessie who asks which of the things are seen along the way that steals Jessie's malasada. The answers are Murkrow (blue), Ash, who she refers to as "the twerp" on the answer card (red), Rowlet (green), and Meowth (yellow). The correct answer is the blue answer, Murkrow. **This segment was not shown on the first airing due to the 20th anniversary event that was going on. *For the second time, Jessie and her Pokémon got separated during the blasts off gag. The first is "A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!" *When Jessie initially sent out Mimikyu to fight Ash's Lycanroc in the English dub, she says "Out you come!". This line is taken from Jessiebelle from The Treasure Is All Mine! where she sent her Vileplume. Dub edits *In the English dub, the Who's that Pokémon segment was spoken by Team Rocket instead of Ash and the group. *The scene of Meowth's dead body is removed in the dub version. *When Jessie is trying to wake up Meowth, the soul returning to his body is edited out in the dub, though the sound effect of his soul can be heard. Gallery Ash continues his journey, with his newly evolved Dusk Form Lycanroc SM038 2.png They run into Team Rocket shortly after and Pikachu is captured SM038 3.png Ash has Lycanroc use the Continental Crush Z-Move SM038 4.png Team Rocket is sent blasting off SM038 5.png Jessie finds a giant Pikachu lookalike object while in a shopping mall SM038 6.png Jessie getting freaked out at Mimikyu's appearance SM038 7.png Jessie fails to get Mimikyu back in its Luxury Ball SM038 8.png The Murkrow fly in to swipe Jessie's malasadas SM038 9.png Jessie shopping for outfits SM038 10.png Murkrow are once again spying on Jessie SM038 11.png Lycanroc is unable to stay under control SM038 12.png Jessie has fixed Mimikyu's rag SM038 13.png Jessie tries to take it back from the thieving Murkrow SM038 14.png The giant Pikachu on display has been torn apart SM038 15.png James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet find Jessie there SM038 16.png Meowth's boss fantasy SM038 17.png Meowth snaps out of the illusion SM038 18.png Jessie and Mimikyu against Ash and Lycanroc SM038 19.png Lycanroc targets Team Rocket with Continental Crush SM038 20.png When Team Rocket blasts off into the sky, Bewear decides to catch them SM038 21.png Everyone else runs over to congratulate Ash SM038 22.png The sun setting SM038 23.png Team Rocket is back in Bewear's den SM038 24.png Mimikyu and its food }} Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Tomoaki Kado Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Mimikyu